darktruthfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of the Illuminati
Description This is all worthless! The Order of the Illuminati, or the Illuminati Order, the Illuminati, and rarely known as the Illuminated Ones, is a secret society founded on May 1st 1776 by Adam Weishaupt, a 33rd degree Freemason. The order has grown and spread throughout the world, making themselves more power. The Illuminati control the world in secrecy, because of their secrecy, they have been able to survive to present day. Founding The Illuminati was founded on May 1st 1776 by Adam Weishaupt, an ex-Christian and a 33rd degree Freemason. Weishaupt publicy described the order as the highest degree of Freemasonry; only serious high ranked masons can join. The Masonic Lodge approved of the order and it's ultimate goals. The Illuminati became greatly affialited and impacted by the Freemasons and incorporated many of it's bizarre symbols such as the "All-Seeing Eye" and the "Head of Rain Man". The order was officially proclaimed a secret society; working in the dark for the dark in 1780. The Illuminati ultimately took control of many nations and by the 20th century, controlled the entire world politically and economically. Ideaology The Illuminati have a wide variety of goals and purposes, but the ultimate end goal of the order is the destruction of all independent government and nations replaced by a New World Order; a world government ruled behind the scenes by the Illuminati Order. The Illuminati opengly worships Satan, because of their religion, another goal of the order which is vital to the New World Order is the destruction of religion replaced by Satanism. The Illuminati believe spiratual unity is vital to their idea of peace. The Illuminati believe the only way to bring peace to the world is tyranny; installing fear into the Human Race is believed by them "the only way to maintain the common Humanity". History The Illuminati, after being incorporated into the masonic lodges as of 1780, have persued a "Global Agenda" which ends with religion, culture, and independent nations collapsing and being replaced by a single world order. George Washington, leader of the American Revolution and first president of the United States of America, was a 33rd degree Freemason and the Illuminati helped him win the war on one condition, he had to join and dedicate his life to the cause. As desperate as he was, he joined. The corrupt and masonic-controlled U.S. government then helped persue the agenda forward. When the 1800s hit, the Illuminati hired many wealthy families to join the cause. These included the Rockefellers, Rothchilds, and the Bush Family. These families mosty helped the economic and political control of the world. The Illuminati gained many people in government, assuming control of the Americas and Europe. In the late 1800s, the U.S. people elected president Abraham Lincoln. Lincoln was unfamilar with the Illuminati and the order temporaly lost control of the United States. When Lincoln was assassinated by Sleeper Agent James Wilks Booth, the Illuminati replaced him with members and reassumed control of the nation. When the 1900s came around, the order was at its finest. It had complete control of the world in all forms, politics, banking, economy, military, and industry. Every major nation in the world has Illuminati members in the government. The Rockefeller Family in 1913 established the Federal Reserve, a scam to bankrupt the American Economy (read Federal Reserve article for information on the scam and how it works) Soon, Winston Churchill, Franklin D. Roosevelt, Joseph Stalin, and Adolf Hitler who were all Illuminati members assumed control of their nations (Great Britain, United States, Soviet Union, and Germany). They were once industrial titans who helping the masons control of industry in the world. The Illuminati needed the perfect war, a war to expand their mere of influence and give them more money than ever before. The Illuminati then ordered those members to set the stage for World War 2. Imperial Japan on the other hand was unaware of the Illuminati's existence although they were being controlled by them. When World War 2 ended, the plan was succssful, however it costed 2 leaders, Roosevelt and Hitler. It had supplied the Illuminati with plenty of money, it selled arms to the countries in the war causing debt which was paid in great dollars. In 1954, the Illuminati established the Bilderberg Group, a highly secretive elite group made up of 120 world leaders from all around the world. The group meets every year either in Europe or North America. No one that is not a member or guard is not allowed and the Media never covers the meetings. The general public gradually ignores whenever they meet, despite the fact Bilderberg never reveals what it talks about in its meetings. However, one day a Classified British Intelligence Document on a 1980 Bilderberg Meeting was posted on the website WikiLeaks. The Bilderberg Group attacked the website as the document told who attended the meeting, what they discussed, and side events. However, Bilderberg lost the trial and the document was kept up. By 1970, the public became increasingly aware of the Illuminati's existence and the order resorted to a new tactic: Mind Control. Using Mass Media, TV, and other digital gadgets of the time to keep the Human mind sustained and controlled. The Media is a big help as people daily unknowingly and unquestionably accept the reality presented by the Media. Mind Control is still present and is working more than ever. When the 21st century came by, the Illuminati had designed a sub-agenda for the United States which ends with full-scale Martial Law being declared. The Illuminati began the agenda on September 11th 2001, the attacks on 9/11. This would make the American people paranoid of terrorist and demand for the eridaction of freedom, surveilliance cameras every corner, RFID Microchips etc. The Illuminati-controlled U.S. government blamed the attack on a fictional terrorist group, Al-Qaeda (prounounced Al-Kita) and its leader which had already died o Kidney disease in a Pakistani hospital a few months before the attack, Osama Bin Laden. An illegal war of agression was launched in the Middle East made up 2 other wars, Afganistian and Iraqi War. The American Public began to become increasingly paranoid, not trusting anyone but Homeland Secruity and the government. Because of this, many people demanded for surveillance cameras every corner and RFID Microchips to be implanted in people's hands and foreheads.